Haunted Past
by jes88
Summary: Danny's Past comes back to haunt him.
1. Chapter 1

Title- Haunted Past

Author- Jessie

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I do NOT own these characters!!

Summary- Danny's past comes back to haunt him.

" Lindsay, what do you want Lucy to wear today?" Danny asked his wife as he tickled his daughter's belly, making her giggle.

"The yellow sundress that's on the dresser."

"Oh, that dress. Do you want to wear a pretty yellow dress, Lucy? Hmm? You look as beautiful as your mother. Yes you do."

Danny walked in their bedroom with Lucy on his hip. Lindsay looked up from where she was putting make-up on.

"Oh Danny, she looks beautiful."

"Yes she does. Here mommy. Daddy has to get ready for work."

Danny handed Lucy to Lindsay then headed to their closet.

"Come on my baby girl. Let's get you something to eat."

Danny came out to the kitchen ten minutes later getting handed a cup of coffee from Lindsay and receiving a good morning kiss. Danny cupped her face trying to deepen the kiss but Lindsay pulled back.

"Slow down cowboy. We have to go to work."

Danny groaned, pressing his forehead to hers. "Later then?"

"Later." Lindsay smiled.

When they arrived at the building they took Lucy to the daycare on the ground floor, then headed to the lab. Mac caught up to them as they got out of the elevator.

"Danny! Lindsay! You guys got a homicide in Queens. Flack's waiting for you."

"Sure thing boss."

Flack lifted the crime tape for Danny and Lindsay.

"What do we have, Don?" Lindsay asked.

"Jason Bradford, 36. White male."

"Who called it in?" Danny asked.

"A woman walking home."

"Well, his face is badly beaten. Sid should be able to find CoD and ToD." Danny said, observing the body.

"Danny, I think I found the murder weapon." Lindsay said, holding up a baseball bat covered in blood.

"This man looks far from homeless on this part of Queens. He looks like someone I knew."

"Who?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know."

Danny shrugged his shoulders and both he and Lindsay began their sweep of the crime scene for any evidence that may be helpful to the murder. They arrived back to the lab with bags full of possible evidence. Lindsay gave their evidence to Adam then headed with Danny to the morgue.

"Hey Sid. What do you got?"

"Uh, Jason Bradford died of blunt force trauma to the face and head. I did recover some possible DNA under his fingernails. Lots of defensive wounds. He lost the fight though.

"ToD?"

"Last night. I'd say between 8 and 10p.m. Tox didn't show anything."

"Here Sid."

"Thank you. Well the DNA under the nails comes back to a Jerry Smith."

"Jerry Smith!?"

"Uh yeah. Do you know him?"

"Danny?"

"Excuse me."

Danny headed to his office, finding the file he wanted. Lindsay was just about to step into their office when her phone went off.

"Oh My God! Danny!" she shouted.

Danny looked up at the sound of her panic voice.

"Lindsay?!"

"She's gone."

"What?" trying to calm her down.

"Lucy! She's gone. I just got a text from the daycare."

Danny and Lindsay raced to the daycare.

"What the hell happen?"

"I'm finding out Linds. Slow down."

"Don, where is my daughter?"

"I don't know Linds."

"That son of a …."

Danny backed away and ran back to his office, getting an address before leaving.

"Well hello Detective Messer."

"Where is my daughter?"

"Come in. Lets talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Flashback)

_**"Due to the lack of evidence against Mr. Bradford, I am forced to release the charges. Mr. Bradford, you are free to go."**_

_**Danny was disgusted by the ruling by the judge. As he left the courtroom, Jerry Smith caught up to him.**_

_**"Detective Messer!"**_

_**"Mr. Smith, I'm so sorry."**_

_**"Did he do it? Did he kill my wife and son?"**_

_**"My evidence says yes but the court made their verdict. I can't change that. The judge feels that there wasn't enough forensic evidence."**_

_**Jerry Smith looked down then back up to Danny. "Thank you."**_

_(Flashback ends)_

"_Lindsay? Are you ok?"_

"_No Mac. My daughter is missing."_

"_We will find her. Where's Danny?"_

"_I-I don't know. He was behind me. I guess he slipped out."_

"_Ok. Go see Adam about your case. Stella and I will handle this."_

"_Mac, you don't expect me to work with my daughter missing."_

"_You can and you will."_

_Lindsay sighed and nodded. She headed to see Adam about the evidence from the Bradford case._

"_Adam, did you make any progress?"_

"_Sadly, no. Lindsay, I heard about Lucy. You know Mac will do everything he can to get her back."_

"_I know. Have you seen Danny?"_

"_Not recently. I did see him get something from his office then left in a hurry."_

"_Thank you, Adam."_

"_Take a seat Detective. Coffee?"_

"_I don't want your damn coffee. Where is my daughter?"_

"_What makes you say she's here?"_

"_Jason Bradford is dead and had your DNA under his fingernails. I know you didn't like the outcome of his trial and you believe I had something to do with it."_

"_Smart detective. Sucks for Bradford but he deserved it."_

"_Where is my daughter?!"_

"_Slow down detective. She's fine. Beautiful little girl. Do you spend a lot of time with her, since she was born?"_

_Danny didn't answer._

"_I didn't with my son."_

"_Please, let me have my daughter back."_

"_Detective Messer, you promised you would get my family's killer. You promised!"_

"_I know."_

_Lindsay walked into her and Danny's office, spotting a case file on Danny's desk but no sign of her husband. She tried his cell again but no answer. Spotted Mac outside the office._

_"Mac, Danny's gone."_

"_Gone? What do you mean gone?"_

"_Adam said he saw him in a hurry and I can't reach him on his cell."_

"_Ok, I'll have Stella look into it."_

_Lindsay nodded as her cell went off._

"_Adam, what have you got?"_

"_Your murder weapon." he answered, holding up a baseball bat._

_Ring! _

_Ring!_

"_Excuse me Adam. Lindsay Messer."_

"_Lindsay, it's Dr. Diana Chase. I'm calling about your test results."_

"_Oh, Hi. Well?"_

_Lindsay walked out of the room so no one could hear._

"_Well, I've ran every test I could think of based on your symptoms and only one came back positive. You're pregnant."_

_Lindsay was speechless._

"_Lindsay? Lindsay?"_

"_Oh uh, thanks Dr. Chase."_

"_You should set up an appointment soon."_

"_Uh yeah, I will. Thanks again." Lindsay clicked off her cell._

_After a deep breath Lindsay headed to Mac's office where she also found Stella. The look on her face made Mac worried._

"_Lindsay, you okay Did you find something?"_

"_Adam found my murder weapon. Stella, have you found Danny?"_

_Stella shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."_

"_We need to find him."_

"_We will."_

"_No, you don't understand."_

"_What?" Mac asked._

"_I'm pregnant again. I want my baby back and I don't want to have another baby alone."_

_Mac and Stella were stunned at the news. Stella gave her hug._

"_We will find them, kid. Congratulations."_

_Mac gave her a hug. " I won't let you down and you know that's my goddaughter that's missing. Then I'm going to have to have a talk with Danny about protection."_

_Lindsay and Stella laughed._

"_Congratulations. Now, let's get back to work."_

_Lindsay nodded. "Oh, uh I found a case file on Danny's desk. It includes the name Jerry Smith. The DNA match to our vic."_

_Mac looked at her. "Jerry Smith!?"_

_Mac rushed to Danny's office to the case file._

"_Mac!?" Stella asked, Lindsay right behind her._

"_Jerry Smith lost his infant son and wife seven years ago. Danny and I worked that case. Jason Bradford was the suspect charged but was released for lack of evidence. I'm betting Smith killed Bradford and has been targeting Danny." _


	3. Chapter 3

**I am truly sorry for making everybody wait for this. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE send feedback! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

" You know Detective Messer, I had gotten in an argument with my wife that morning and I had thought of a way to make it up to her. I was never able to."

"You killed him. Jason Bradford."

" He killed my family. He took everything from me."

"Why me? Why kidnap my daughter?"

" You lied to me. You told me you would catch him. After he was cleared you did nothing. I want you to know how it feels to lose someone who means the world to you and know you could do nothing."

Smith got up and went over to a hutch drawer and pulled out a 9mm handgun.

"You son of a …" Danny launched himself towards Jerry who instantly fired a shot that hit Danny in the shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Danny screamed.

"You are going to pay!" Jerry cocked the gun, ready to fire again.

"NYPD! NYPD, DROP THE GUN AND GET DOWN NOW!"

Jerry attempted to run away but Mac tackled him first. Mac then handcuffed Jerry while Lindsay ran to Danny. Stella and Flack headed throughout the house, finding Lucy in the bedroom, unhurt.

"Danny, stay still." Lindsay ripped his shirt to see his wound.

"Lindsay, go find Lucy. She's here."

"I found her." Stella said.

Flack helped Danny up as Stella handed Lucy to Lindsay.

"Oh sweetheart." Lindsay cried, pressing kisses everywhere.

"Come on. Let's get everyone checked out." Stella said, leading Lindsay out to the EMS.

At the hospital the doctor patched Danny up saying the bullet did not do to much damage. Lindsay walked up to him with their daughter in her arms.

"Is she ok?" Danny ask quickly.

"Yes. He didn't hurt her. How are you?"

"Doctor said it didn't damage me much."

"Danny, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to believe he could do something like that. I got caught off guard."

"But Danny you know you need backup."

"I know but I wanted to know if he did it and maybe get him to give Lucy back and turn himself in ."

"Danny, I almost lost both of you today?"

Danny looked down and nodded. Lindsay cupped his chin.

"Danny, I found out something."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant again." she smiled.

"What? Really?"

"Yes, so don't scare me like that again."

Danny smiled "I'm sorry"

"Let's go home."

Danny nodded and the family headed home. Danny was determined to do everything Jerry Smith didn't get the chance to do.

The end


End file.
